


Let’s All Drink a Shot Of Whatever You’ve Got

by Thief39



Category: The Ballad of Lost Hollow - Shapera, The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief39/pseuds/Thief39
Summary: Henry, Shira, and Han-Mi come together in remembrance of and to celebrate the life and times of Hank and Helen. Takes place between Uncle Raven's Storytime Theatre and The Forgotten Meme





	Let’s All Drink a Shot Of Whatever You’ve Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriella_Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Gabriella_Marie, I certainly had a blast writing this and challenged me to get back into the writing game. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakuh, Blessed Be Solstice, regardless have a Happy Holiday

Han-Mi was emotionally drained. All of this has just been too much for her, and now she was just exhausted both emotionally, physically and mentally. She was sitting at the saloon, only hours, or was it days before where Helen was singing her introduction the caberet. Then Han-Mi had to go and ruin it, forcing the caberet to freeze and become paused. With nowhere left to go, Helen, Hank, Henry and herself all high-tailed it to the carnival where they met the Posthuman known as Raven, floozies and dozens and dozens of clowns. Finally, after being locked in the pathological maze that Han-Mi managed to escape from (she was quite proud of that fact). After that, well they ended up under the tunnels of New Albion and met the AI’s. Well, it really was Helen who met the AI’s. Han-Mi wasn’t quite sure what happened, one minute she was in darkness, she could hear the roaring conversation between Helen and next she was standing next to Henry. She looked down and there she was: Helen, the love of her life, lying dead on the ground, her throat slashed. She was already feeling somber from losing Hank, and this just threw her over the edge. To say she cried would be an understatement, she bawled like a baby. She thought with the number of tears that had been pouring down her face she could create a river, or at least a small creek.

She didn’t even get a chance for mourning her properly, she had to run and cry at the same time, trying to get out of that maze of hallways while the AIs were hunting them down. She was not going to get her memory erased and lose her memories of Hank and Helen. She managed to change the narrative again, to turn Henry into Hurl (she was getting pretty good at that) he could manage to smash and maul the AI’s destroying them except Mary the leader. For what they made Helen so they deserved to die every one of them, or so she thought eventually. Mary managed to change her mind with her plea, though she wasn’t going to be buddies with Mary just because she sang her song. She still blamed Mary directly for driving Helen to suicide.

Following that debacle, Mary showed Han-Mi to sleeping quarters, so she and Henry could rest and heal. Apparently, the complex had everything, a lab, an armory, living and eating quarters originally being built in the Steampunk Age by a girl named Alice. Finally, after some rest, Han-Mi and Henry were led to another room, hidden out of the way. Inside, was the strangest thing yet, a living breathing mannequin. Mary explained it as a Doll, invented by some scientist back in the olden days. Apparently, like Mary, this doll named Lloyd was the last of his kind he was also a post-human and Raven’s boyfriend. She made a deal with him, helping him to get back to the Carnival to see Ravey in exchange for help in understanding her powers. Another twist, Raven was apparently Han-Mi’s Great-Grandfather, how many twists could there be a few weeks.

To put it lightly with all this action she was tired. Hence why she was here taking a small break, and Raven and Lloyd were off doing gods know what. Two days from here, they said, that Han-Mi would begin her first story as a narrator, she was already getting an idea about a little meme who would befriend a gamer online.

She took a sip of her drink, turning when she heard the door being open, and a stranger, stepping through, walking over and taking an empty seat at the counter where Han-Mi sat.

“I’ve must’ve drunk too much, you’re alive again!” Han-Mi muttered to herself confused wondering why the stranger looked so much like Helen.  
The girl gave a sad little chuckle, even that laughter seemed so similar, a reminder of a happier time for Han-Mi “You really loved her.” The girl commented, continuing. “But no, I’m not Helen, I’m her sister Shira.”

“She talked about you, I honestly thought you were simply another facet in the cabaret.” Han-Mi replied, feeling downcast again, having thought that this truly Helen brought back from the dead.

“Yep, I’m real, I rebroadcasted the Caberet for the rest of the city to hear, so I heard her song she sang about going to the carnival, while sad it brought a little joy knowing she knew of me despite having her memory altered” Shira explained.

“Would you tell me about her? I’d love to hear about when she was younger.” Han-Mi requested

“Sure” Shira accepted. 

Shira began to tell Han-Mi a story about when Helen and she were younger when they were both living on the streets after Helen had done her little act of patricide. Soon one story became two, and two stories became more. Han-Mi and Shira each began sharing their happy recollections of Helen to celebrate her life. Halfway through one of the stories, both Han-Mi and Shira tipsy keeping themselves hydrated, Henry the newly minted sheriff joined them still seated at the bar of the saloon.

“How are you doing?” Han-Mi asked her friend, wanting to check up on him.

“It’s been weird,” Henry said, looking down at his new golden sheriff’s star that had originally belonged to Hank.  
  
“I was given the keys to Hank’s office down at the jail, I went in there and despite I didn’t want to clean it out, thinking that it would be like getting rid of the memory of Hank.” Henry explained.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Shira comforted “We each grieve and feel differently, you not wanting to clean out his old office is completely understandable. We’ve been telling stories of Helen all day, you can join us if you want, I’m sure you have some great stories of both Helen and Hank.”  


Henry indeed joined into the wake that was celebrating Helen and Hank’s life. Perhaps earlier, Henry would have been self-conscious on speaking, but over the course of the adventure he had grown more confident, he had survived much and grown stronger still from his trials and tribulations. They say, what doesn’t kill a person only makes them strong, this was indeed true of Henry.

Henry, Shira, and herself must’ve been up for hours, Han-Mi realized, she could see the sun starting to peak up below the horizon from one of the Saloon’s windows, overlooking the lonely vast desert. While, she should never get over her loss for Helen (and Hank), always carrying that pain in her heart, she was feeling much better after talking about Hank and Helen, letting the emotions she thought were drained and locked inside of her come out. She reckoned that Shira and Henry were feeling better as well. After getting some sleep, resting another day, she knew she would be ready to narrate that story about the meme. She decided that her papa could, and Lloyd could wait another day, keeping themselves entertained with whatever they were doing in the meantime. She **WOULD** make Raven proud, and this would be a transition, into hopefully a much more happier (and more epic) stage of her life.


End file.
